


Period Pains

by queenofhyrule



Series: Haikyuu and You!! (Reader x Character Short Stories) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Suga is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhyrule/pseuds/queenofhyrule
Summary: Well, this was certainly not how you were expecting to spend your Valentine's Day. Luckily, Sugawara is always there to come to the rescue.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Series: Haikyuu and You!! (Reader x Character Short Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745317
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	Period Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I promise that when I started this I only had a short little one-shot in mind and not the fucking NOVEL I am presenting you with. Well, regardless, I hope you like it! This is my first time writing in second person so I apologize if there are any grammar/tense mistakes.

“Chocolate? This early in the morning?” Your best friend eyed you warily as you shoved yet _another_ piece of candy down your throat. A small mountain of wrappers was starting to grow next to the books on your desk, but you were going to be ashamed by that. You just shrugged and waved her off.

“Time is a made-up concept. Who even decided that it was wrong to eat chocolate before noon? I’d like to have a few words with them. Besides,” you exclaimed, throwing your hands up in the air, “it’s Valentine’s Day! If there’s ever a day where it’s socially acceptable to eat chocolate for breakfast, it’s today!”

Mei laughed, rolling her eyes. You grinned, making sure to show off your chocolate covered teeth.

“Ah yes, there it is. That’s the beautiful charm that will get Sugawara to fall in love with you in no time.”

You dropped the piece of candy you were in the middle of unwrapping, heat immediately rising up to your face. Your friend smirked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. You coughed, straightening up and making your face look serious.“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Or why you think I’d care about what he thinks of me.” It was a lie. A horrible lie, and you knew it. She knew it. Anyone with two eyeballs and a functioning brain in their head knew it. Though, it seemed that the one person that needed to know was still blissfully unaware and you weren’t sure whether you were happy or sad about that.

“You know,” Mei started, “today is a all about love and confessions. Maybe-”

You held your hand up. “I’m gonna stop you right there. The only thing that will be getting any love and attention from me today is the candy that I bought for myself.” To prove your point, you popped another piece of chocolate into your mouth.

“I’m not saying _you_ have to do anything. What I was going to say before I got so _rudely_ cut off,” Mei leaned in and glared at you, “was that other girls might.”

Your heart dropped at that. Sugawara was attractive by anyone’s standards, and he definitely had some admirers. It was entirely possible that a girl who caught his attention would confess.

You tried your best to keep your face emotionless as you shrugged. “And good luck to them!”

Mei’s face softened and she looked like she wanted to say something else. But before she could, the teacher walked in, signaling the start of class. You gave her a half-hearted smile, turned in your seat, and opened your notebook to prepare for notes. But as the teacher started talking, you found that you could not pay attention. Instead of math, your mind kept wandering to a certain silver-haired boy.

You’ve had a crush on Sugawara since your first year at Karasuno. You met him when he befriended Daichi, who has been your best friend for as long as you could remember. Obviously, you two were a package deal, so if he was friends with Daichi then he was friends with you.

It didn’t take long for you to become smitten with his infectious smile and caring personality. Plus, he was always down to play pranks on Daichi with you, which was something his other friends didn’t dare do. Daichi was.. not fun when he was angry. But it was practically impossible to stay mad at Suga for too long, so it always worked out in the end.

You liked to think you kept your crush a secret from the world, but Daichi and your other best friend, Mei, made it very clear that you were not nearly as inconspicuous as you thought. They’ve been trying to get you to just confess your feelings, if only to not have to deal with how annoying you were about the whole thing. But you refused.

Suga had never seemed to return the feelings, and you didn’t want to ruin a good friendship. Sure, it made you sad but it was really for the best. If things got awkward with you and Suga, then things would get awkward with Daichi and Suga, and you didn’t want that. This was their last year together, and their volleyball team relied heavily on them as captain and vice-captain. Their relationship was far more important than your feelings. So, you kept them down and tried your best to make them go away. That didn’t mean it was easy though.

A sharp pain in your lower stomach brought you out of your thoughts and back down to Earth.

_Ugh,_ you thought, shifting uncomfortably in your seat. _Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten all that chocolate. My stomach is not happy with me right now…_

You tried to ignore the growing pain, but it only got worse as class went on. About halfway through, it was almost unbearable.

_Okay, this is definitely not just the chocolate._

You shifted again in your seat. This time though, as you raised your left leg to cross it over your right, you felt a new sensation. Something down… _there._

Your eyes widened as you realized what was happening.

_Oh come on, not right now! It wasn’t supposed to come for another week!! I don’t have anything!_

Your hand shot up, and you asked if you could be excused. Your teacher didn’t even finish saying yes before you were out the door.

You wanted to run, but you were afraid that the sudden movement would cause an increase in the flow. And that would only make things worse.

_Thanks a lot, Mother Nature! The one time I’m not prepared for my period and it just **has** to come. Just my luck. _You cursed bitterly at whatever higher power might be listening and laughing at your misfortune.

Finally, the bathroom came into view. You picked up your pace, hoping to disappear inside as quickly as possible.

“(Y/N!)

You stopped dead in your tracks. That voice.

_Oh, so giving me my period in the middle of class wasn’t enough for you?! You had to throw in a little something else for your amusement?_

You plastered a smile on your face and turned around. “Suga!”

You couldn’t help but melt a little as you watched him run up to you, his hair bouncing with each step. He stopped in front of you, and you could feel your hands getting clammy just from the proximity. You hated the effect he had on you.

“Cutting class? Never pegged you as the delinquent type,” he joked, raising his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes.

“Well if I’m a delinquent, then what does that make you? You’re not in class either,” you retorted, mimicking his expression. But, why _was_ he out here? And _why_ did it have to be right now, when you so desperately needed to get to the bathroom.

“Guess that makes me a bad boy then,” he grinned.

Without thinking, you said “Well, I do have a thing for bad boys.” His eyes widened, and your face immediately flushed when you realized what you had said. But Suga recovered, his grin widening.

“Do you? That’s good to know.”

There was a new feeling in your gut, and you were positive it had nothing to do with your period. You had no idea what your face looked like right now, but you were willing to bet that if someone held a tomato up to your face you wouldn’t be able to differentiate between the two.

“Actually,” he bit his lip, suddenly looking serious. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Want to have lunch with me?”

You opened your mouth to answer, but a powerful cramp rolled its way through your stomach and lower back, so all you managed to squeak out was a pained grunt. You grabbed your stomach, bending over a bit to try and ease the pain.

Suga stepped towards you, gently putting a hand on your arm. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

You looked up and met his eyes, seeing that they were filled with concern. Once again, your heart skipped at beat and you swore you could stare into his eyes forever. But the pain and gross sensation you felt down below reminded you that you did not have a pad on and you were playing a dangerous game.

You nodded, attempting to give him a smile but instead gave him a pained grimace. “Yeah, I uh,” you straightened up, “I’m fine.” But as you shifted, your body was telling you that you needed to go. _Now._

“I’m sorry Suga, I need to-” You didn’t even finish before you twirled around and ran into the bathroom. You quickly dipped into a stall, praying that the situation was manageable.

“Fuck me,” you muttered quietly as you assessed the damage. You had completely bled through your underwear. And you had a sneaking suspicion that you probably had a nice stain on the back of your skirt too. You took a deep breath and adjusted your skirt so the back was facing the front now. And there it was.

A dark, uneven oval stared back at you, standing out amongst the navy fabric. Definitely too big to go unnoticed by peers. You groaned, leaning over to rest your head against the cool stall. What were you going to do? Texting Mei was out of the question. Your phone was tucked safely away in your purse, which was sitting underneath your desk in the classroom.

You groaned again, repeatedly hitting your head against the wall of the stall.

_I guess I could ask Suga for help.. but oh my god that’s so embarrassing!! But.. so is walking around with a blood stain on my ass all day.. and I can’t sit here and hide out. As much as I want to. Ughhhh_

After making a makeshift pad with some toilet paper, you took a deep breath and stood up. You knew what you needed to do.

You walked over to the door and opened it slightly, praying Suga was still out there. Relief washed through you as your eyes landed on him leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom door. He looked up as you popped your head out, concern still written all over his face. He rushed over to you.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” He was adorable when he was worried, you noted. You quickly pushed that thought out of your head as you nodded, giving him a embarrased smile.

“Yeah. Hey uh.. could you do me a favor?” You rubbed the back of your neck as heat rushed through your face. Sugawara nodded, looking very serious.

“Of course. What’s up?”

“Could I borrow your phone? Mine’s in the classroom and I need to text Mei. I uh.. need help.”

Suga’s brows furrowed together. “Help? What’s wrong?”

You didn’t think it was possible for your face to get any warmer, and you were starting to get very worried you would literally combust soon. “I’m having.. girl problems.”

“Girl problems?” Suga asked. He looked to the ground, clearly deep in thought. “Girl problems.. Oh!” His face snapped up as it all clicked for him. “Of course,” he said quickly, reaching into his pocket for his phone. As he handed it to you, you noticed his cheeks were an adorable shade of pink.

You thanked him and grabbed his phone. Your breath hitched when you looked down and saw what his wallpaper was.

It was a photo of the two of you. A picture Daichi had snapped when you guys took a day trip to Tokyo a few months ago. Your arm was around Sugawara’s waist, and his was around your shoulders, but of course he was giving you bunny ears. You two were pressed into each other and you both were smiling like idiots. That day had been one of your favorites.

_We took lots of pictures together as a group.. but this is the one he chose for his phone background?_

You pushed away the butterflies that were taking over your insides as you clicked on the messaging app. Thanking god you had Mei’s number memorized, you sent her a short “SOS” text after telling her who you were and where you were.

“Thank you so much,” you said as you handed the phone back to Suga. “I’m so sorry for dragging you into this. You can go back to class now!”

Suga shook his head. “Please don’t apologize. I want to make sure you’re okay.” He placed his hand on your shoulder again and gave you a soft smile.

As your (e/c) eyes met with his hazel ones, you were suddenly overwhelmed with an intense feeling of gratitude. He was such a good friend and… and you liked him _so much_. Before you realized what was happening, you were blinking back tears that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Damn hormones. Making you feel things and whatnot.

“Besides,” he replaced his concerned look with a smirk. “I have a ‘bad boy’ reputation to protect, remember? Can’t ruin it by going back to class now.”

“Of course, of course,” you laughed. Your mouth fell into a small smile, and you found that you couldn’t bring yourself to take your eyes away from his. They were such a mesmerizing color and they had you hypnotized.

Suddenly, you felt Suga’s hand slowly sliding down from your shoulder, inching closer to your hand. You didn’t dare take your eyes away from him, but your heart started to pound and those butterflies took flight once again, this time thrashing around your stomach ten times harder.

_Is he going to..? No, he -_

Your train of thought was cut off as you felt his warm hand against your skin.

_Oh my god, he’s going to feel how sweaty my hands are and think I’m disgusting!_

His fingertips brushed yours, and without thinking, you unfurled your clenched hand. You focused solely on the feeling of his fingers gently lacing themselves with yours.

His touch was electric and you felt both hold and cold at the same time. You tried to breathe, but you couldn’t seem to find any air.

_He’s holding my hand._

That thought repeated itself over and over again in your head.

_He’s holding my hand he’s holding my hand he’s holding my hand he’s_

“Hey, (Y/N!)”

And just like that, the warmth around your fingers was gone, replaced with the cool air. Suga coughed and took a step away from you, trying to hide the fact that his face was completely red. You could see Mei in your peripheral vision, bounding over to the bathroom door.

You stared at your hand for a moment, trying to decide if that had actually happened or not. Considering the fact that your hand was still tingling, you figured it was safe to assume that it had.

“What’s up, what do you need?” Mei asked, stopping in front of you and Sugawara. If she noticed the awkward tension that seemed to fill the air, she didn’t comment on it. Though you didn’t fail to see her eye Suga warily before returning her gaze back on you.

“Do you have a sweater I could steal for the rest of the day?” You looked up at her hopefully. “I.. bled through my skirt.”

A momentary look of shock played on Mei’s face before it was replaced with one of amusement. To your horror, she started laughing. Suga looked at you confused, and you just rolled your eyes and huffed.

Mei took one look at your clearly annoyed face and immediately stopped laughing. Clearing her throat and trying to look more serious, she said “You’re right. Not funny. Ahem. Anyways. No, I’m sorry. I don’t have anything. I could maybe check my gym bag after lunch though?”

You sighed, shaking your head. “No it’s fine. I’ll just.. I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.”

“Wait,” Suga said, stepping forward. “You need a sweater?”

Before you could protest, he grabbed on to the bottom of his navy sweater and pulled it over his head. You gasped quietly as the sweater snagged on the shirt he had on under, causing it to rise up as well and give you a _very_ nice view of the stomach underneath. His pale skin was smooth and very nicely toned… it seemed that volleyball was doing him a lot of favors.

Next to you, Mei coughed. Tearing your eyes away from Suga, you looked at her. She was grinning at you, wiggling her eyebrows aggressively. You gave her a pointed look saying _Please stop or I will kill you_ and she just giggled quietly. You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t help but bite your lip to keep the grin from spreading on your lips.

“Here,” Suga held out his sweater to you while adjusting his white button-up shirt with his free hand.

“Suga, you really don’t have to..” you started, but he cut you off with a firm shake of his head. Sighing, you grabbed the sweater from his hand and wasted no time tying it around your waist. Stepping out from the doorway, you spun around so your backside was facing Mei.

“Am I good?” You asked her. You heard her hum from behind you.

“I don’t know, what do you think Suga?”

You gasped and spun around, angrily glaring at your best friend. She gave you a sweet, too-innocent smile. You snuck a glance at Suga’s face and found him grinning. Well, maybe that was a good sign then.

“Okay, we need to get back to class before we get in trouble,” Mei said, checking the time on her phone. She waved goodbye to Suga, gave you one last look, then turned and started walking back towards the classroom.

You sighed, running a hand through your hair as you looked up at Suga. “Thank you so much. You’re literally saving my life right now,” you told him. He just shrugged, waving a hand in the air.

“Anything for you. Us delinquents gotta look out for each other, right?” He winked, making your heart stop for the millionth time. “See you at lunch?”

You nodded, gave him a small wave, then followed Mei back to class. In reality, only ten minutes had passed, but it felt like hours with everything that had happened. You found it even harder to focus now, math seeming like the least important thing to you.

_He held my hand. Even if it was only for a second._

Your heart was doing backflips in your chest, and you couldn’t keep the stupid grin off of your face as you looked down at your hand, which was still tingling from his touch.

* * *

Unfortunately, your body was really just not having it today. While you managed to cover up the stain, there was nothing that could be done about the cramps you were experiencing. They were not relenting, and the pain was getting so bad you were starting to question whether you were on your period or whether you were actually in labor.

You managed to make it to the period before lunch before you decided that you simply could not do it. You had to go home. You texted your mother and the second she gave you permission, you were out of there.

When you got home, you immediately stripped off your school uniform and changed into a pair of comfortable joggers and a t-shirt. Glancing down at the pile of clothes at your feet, you gasped as you remembered that there was a piece of clothing in that pile that didn’t belong to you. Suga’s sweater.

“Well shit. I completely forgot that I needed to give this back to him before I left school,” you muttered to yourself. Sighing, you picked it up off the ground and held it in your hands. You couldn’t help but smile as the butterflies fluttered in your stomach again.

Your smile grew wider as you thought about the events in the hallway. He had been so concerned about you. He waited outside of the bathroom for you. He _held your freaking hand_ , even if it was only for a moment. He gave you his sweater without a second thought.

_And a nice snack too_ , you laughed to yourself, blushing as you thought about the glimpse you got of his toned stomach.

You brought the sweater up to your nose, inhaling. It smelled faintly of vanilla and men’s deodorant. Just smelling it made you feel closer to Suga, and your heart started beating faster. In a moment of pure excitement, you hugged the sweater tightly to you and jumped around your room. Once you stopped, you sat down on your futon.

“Well, I have it.. and it’d be a shame for it to go unused..” you thought out loud. Your heart racing, you slipped the sweater over your head and sighed contently as it engulfed you in warm fabric and the pleasant smell of Suga.

The two of you had been friends for awhile and of course you had hugged before, but wearing his sweater was different. It was more.. intimate. And the fact that you were wearing it filled you with so much happiness that you thought you’d burst. Laying back on your futon and covering up with a fuzzy blanket, you sighed happily and closed your eyes. Sleepiness engulfed you, and as you dozed, you dreamt of hazel eyes.

You woke up a few hours later feeling dazed and confused. At first, you forgot what day it was and why you were at home. But then you looked down at the navy sweater, and stupidly smiled again as it all came back to you. You lazily grabbed your phone and glanced at the screen, then shot up when you realized you had several missed messages.

**Sugawara:**

**11:49 a.m.**

_I hope my favorite delinquent is feeling better ;)_

**Sugawara:**

**12:30 p.m.**

_Actually though, are you feeling any better?_

**Sugawara:**

**12:48 p.m.**

_Sorry, I’m an idiot and realized you’re probably in class right now, while I have a free period. So you can’t reply._

_Duh._

_Well, I’ll see you at lunch!_

“Shit!” You exclaimed. You had completely forgotten that Suga wanted to have lunch with you, and you never told him that you went home early. Biting your lip nervously, you hoped that he wouldn’t be upset with you. You turned your attention back to your phone to see the rest of the messages. They did not make you feel any better.

**Daichi:**

**1:27 p.m.**

_Hey, have you talked to Suga today?_

_He seems mopey, and I can’t figure out why._

_Was wondering if you had any idea._

**Daichi:**

**1:40 p.m.**

_Helloooooooo_

_Earth to (Y/N)_

**Daichi:**

**2:02 p.m.**

_Fine whatever_

_Just ignore me!!_

_It’s not like I’m talking about Sugawara here,_

_The LOVE of your LIFE_

_Pft._

Your heart dropped and the emotional high you were riding on completely nosedived. He had waited for you to show up and you never did. And worse, you never replied to any of his text messages so it just looked like you completely stood him up. He WAS upset, and it was all your fault.

Looking at the time, you groaned when you saw that it was already past four in the afternoon, and school was over. How had you managed to nap for so long? Suga would be at practice right now, and probably wouldn’t look at his phone until after. The thought of him going another second thinking you intentionally stood him up crushed you. You decided that you didn’t care if he wouldn’t see the messages for a bit, you had to respond NOW.

**Me:**

**4:19 p.m.**

_SUGAWARA_

_I’M SO SORRY_

_I went home early because I just was not feeling good. Then I fell asleep. I PROMISE I did not intentionally stand you up for lunch._

_Tomorrow?_

_Please don’t hate me :(_

Once the messages sent, you threw your phone down on your futon, grabbed a pillow, and then screamed as loud as you could into it. You didn’t feel much better, but at least you got some of your frustration out.

_Why did this all have to happen TODAY? Of all days? It’s Valentine’s Day.. what if Suga had wanted to.._

Your eyes widened as you let that thought sink in. Was it possible? No, you weren’t going to let yourself get your hopes up.. the two of you had lunch together lots of time. It didn’t matter that today was Valentine’s Day.

_“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”_ His voice rang through your head as you remembered the conversation. What had he wanted to talk you about? On Valentine’s Day? Smothering yourself with the pillow once again, you let out a few more frustrated screams.

After a few minutes of sitting there, you felt like you were going to go insane just sitting and waiting for him to respond. You had to do something to get your mind off of everything. So you decided that instead of wallowing in self pity on your futon, you’d wallow in self pity on your couch while watching a movie.

You wrapped yourself up in your fuzzy blanket and waddled down to the living room. Popping in the first movie your hand touched, you plopped down on the couch and brought the neck of the sweater you were wearing up to your nose. The scent of vanilla and men’s deodorant sent another wave of butterflies through you and calmed you down a bit.

Eventually the movie that you were watching managed to suck you in and make you forget about your stupid mistake. Unfortunately, the movie you picked was a heart wrenching romantic movie that Mei had brought over for a movie night one time and then forgot at your house. It wasn’t exactly the best movie for the situation, but you were too lazy to get up and change it.

You were in the middle of an incredibly sad scene, sobbing like an idiot, when you felt your phone buzz next to you. You immediately snatched it up, and your heart soared when you saw the name on your screen.

**Sugawara:**

**6:17 p.m.**

_Knock knock!_

You frowned, tilting your head to the side. That message didn’t make any sense. You tapped on the reply box, ready to type out a response. However, a sudden knock on the door caused you to freeze, your thumbs millimeters away from the screen.

_No. No, there’s no way._

Immediately, the butterflies filled your stomach and your heart started to pound so loud that you were sure it could be heard outside of your body. You paused the movie and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Sugawara stood in front of you, bundled up in grey winter coat and blue scarf. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at him and took in how absolutely adorable he was. He was staring at his hands, which were holding a plastic bag that looked to be full. As the door opened, he looked up and his eyes met yours. His mouth opened slightly, and you watched in awe as a pink blush spread out on his face.

“Hey,” he said quietly, a small smile forming on his lips.

Something was off about him, you immediately noticed. Sugawara was normally a very outgoing and confident person. He always had a big smile for everyone, whether he knew them or not. He was always so talkative, and could probably talk to a brick wall if he wanted to. He was always so comfortable when it came to talking to people, and he thrived in crowds. But standing here, on your porch, he looked.. shy?

“Hey,” you replied breathlessly.

_What in the world is he doing here?_

Suga bit his lip and shifted his weight from one foot to another. He was definitely nervous about something, which you didn’t understand.

“I uh,” he held up the bag in his hand, “brought some stuff for you. I figured you really must not be feeling good if you left school.”

Just like that morning, a crushing wave of gratitude and appreciation for the boy standing in front of you hit you like a truck. Though this time, you weren’t able to hold back the tears that came so suddenly.

“Ah!” Suga’s eyes widened, his eyes filling with panic. He stepped forward and put his hands on your arms. “Why are you crying? W-what did I do?”

You shook your head, furiously wiping away the tears that spilled over. “N-nothing. It’s nothing! I’m just..” You shook your head again, trying to gather your thoughts. You couldn’t put into words how much you appreciated him. It just wasn’t possible. Before you could think too much about it, you pulled him into a hug and buried your face in the shoulder of his puffy coat. You felt him tense up and for a brief second you worried that he didn’t appreciate the sudden contact. But then you felt him relax as he wrapped his arms around you to return the hug.

“’Fank ‘ou,” you mumbled into his shoulder, your voice muffled by his coat. You felt his body shake slightly as he laughed. You closed your eyes, hoping he couldn’t feel your heart beating through the layers of clothes. It certainly was beating hard enough, you thought.

You two stood like that, not talking, for a few moments. And honestly, you could have stayed there for the rest of forever and been completely content. But, it was February. And very cold.

_Okay, get yourself together, you hot mess._

Using all of the willpower you had, you pulled out of the hug and wiped the final tears from your eyes. “Sorry, I’m just very emotional at the moment.”

Suga grinned. “I seem to have that effect on the ladies. No worries.”

You cocked an eyebrow and crossed your arms. “So you often make girls cry? How romantic.”

“Only after they stand me up for lunch on Valentine’s Day,” he shrugged, hiding his stupid smirk behind his hand as he examined and picked at his nails. Your face fell and immediately you were filled with remorse.

“Suga, I’m so sorry. Really, I completely forgot to tell you I was leaving and then when I got home I fell asleep and when I nap I tend to sleep so heavily that I could literally sleep through a typhoon and so I didn’t hear my phone vibrate when you texted me and I mfmpfh-”

Suga’s hand covered your mouth, cutting off your ramble. His eyes softened as he looked at you.

“(Y/N). It’s okay. I promise I’m not upset. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here right now. With goodies.” He wiggled his eyebrows and held up the plastic bag as he said “goodies”. You nodded, trying to not focus too much on the fact that his touch set your skin on fire. 

When he took his hand away from your face, you almost wanted to pout. But instead, you motioned to the bag. “So what is all of that?”

“Well, I was sort of hoping we could go through it inside,” he said, suddenly seeming shy once again. “Unless you’re busy! If you have other things to do I can just give it to you and be on my way!”

You shook your head immediately. “No!” you exclaimed, probably a little too enthusiastically. “No, I have nothing going on. Please, come in!”

You led him inside and straightened up your mess of blankets and pillows on the couch while he took off his winter gear and shoes. You walked back over to where he was standing and were about to ask him if he wanted anything to drink when you realized he was staring at you with a goofy grin on his face.

“What?” You asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Was there something on your face? Was your hair a mess?

“You’re wearing my sweater.”

You looked down, embarrassment washing over you. You had completely forgotten that you were wearing it. What if he thought it was weird or creepy?

“Oh! I’m sorry! Here-” You moved to take the sweater off, but Suga’s hand grabbed yours, stopping you. He shook his head, still grinning, but with pink cheeks this time.

“No, it’s okay. It looks really good on you.”

You opened your mouth slightly, trying to think of a reply. But it was useless, as the only thing running through your brain was the fact that _he complimented you._

“C’mon, let’s go sit,” he said quietly, nodding his head towards the couch. You nodded, still unable to come up with a coherent sentence. But instead of removing his hand from yours, Suga gently interlaced his fingers with yours and gave your hand a squeeze.

_Okay, okay this is TOO much I cannot handle this I’m going to drop dead right here. First he called me cute and now he’s holding my hand AGAIN??_

He walked towards the couch and you followed behind him, staring at your intertwined hands the entire way. He didn’t let go, not even when he sat down. He simply pulled your hand to him and rested it in his lap. It was taking everything in you to not squeal from happiness.

“Okay!” He exclaimed, plopping the bag in your lap. “Dig in!” He gave your hand another squeeze, and you debated telling him right then that this right here was literally the only thing you needed. That there could be nothing in that bag that you wanted more than what he was already giving you. But instead, you squeezed his hand back and used your free one to pull stuff out.

Inside was chocolate. Lots of it. And not just any chocolate, but all of your _favorite_ chocolates. Your heart swelled as you thought about how much thought he must have put into this, how much he must have paid attention to you and what you liked. For the third time that day, tears welled up in your eyes.

“Sugawara..” You looked up at him and found him staring at you intently, biting his lip. He looked.. concerned? Nervous? Like he was waiting for something?

You leaned in to give him a hug, but he put his hand on your shoulder and stopped you before you could close in on him. You pulled back, confused and trying to not show him how much that disappointed you.

“Wait, there’s something else in there,” he said, that strange look still on his face. His eyes darted around, looking everywhere but you.

_Okay now he’s just acting weird.._

You looked back in the bag, and your heart stopped briefly as you saw a small envelope that you must have passed over before, too excited by all the chocolate. On the back of the envelope was your name, written in neat handwriting.

You glanced up at Suga, who still wasn’t meeting your gaze for whatever reason, and begrudgingly pulled your hand out of his so you could take the card out of the envelope.You grinned as you pulled out the card, taking in the drawing that was on the front of it. It was an adorable drawing of a blue whale smiling, with water coming out of the blowhole.

“Did you draw this yourself?” You asked, looking up at him. His face was definitely a lot redder than before, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded.

“I love it! It is so adorable! Thank you!” You exclaimed. Once again, you leaned in to give him a hug, but once again you were stopped by a gentle hand on your shoulder.

Suga was looking at you, eyes wide. Then he started to laugh and shook his head.

“What?” You asked, confused by his reaction. Were you not happy enough?

“(Y/N), I want you to open it dummy,” he said in between chuckles. Your face heated up and you frowned, looking down at the card.

“I knew that,” you muttered. “I just wanted you to know it was a cute drawing, you je-”

You froze as you took in the words written on the inside of the card.

**I whale-y like you! Will you be mine, (Y/N??**

You snapped your head up to look at Suga, who was smiling bashfully at you.

_Oh my god._

You tried to think of something to say, but you just kept stupidly opening and closing your mouth, your eyes flicking between the card in your hands and his face.

“Well?” He prodded, gently nudging your leg with his leg. His eyebrows were raised and there was a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“Wait.. does this mean you..?” You ask, not finishing the sentence. You were struggling to process this.

“Like you?”

You nodded, eyes wide. Suga bit his bottom lip, that adorable pink blush returning to his cheeks.

“Very much.”

And those two words completely took your breath away.

_Very much._

_Very much._

_VERY MUCH. KOSHI SUGAWARA LIKES ME VERY MUCH._

_Ok, ok. Calm down. Rein it in a bit._

“So… just for like.. clarification,” you cleared your throat and looked up at him. “You, Koshi Sugawara, like _me,_ (F/N) (L/N)?”

Suga laughed and gently placed a hand on your cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours. Heat rose from your stomach, to your chest, and then seemed to fill your entire body. His hazel eyes locked into yours.

“I, Koshi Sugawara,” he said, almost whispering, “like you, (F/N) (L/N).”

And suddenly, Suga’s lips were pressed tenderly against yours. It took you a second react but when you did, you eagerly returned the kiss. Time seemed to stand still as your lips moved against his and you completed melted in to him. Everything in the world faded away and the only thing you could focus on was the boy in front of you and the feeling of his soft lips against yours.

Too soon - _way_ too soon - he pulled away and rested his forehead on yours again.

“Very much,” he finished, sounding a bit out of breath. His eyes searched yours as he brought his hand back up to your cheek. It took everything in you to not close your eyes and nuzzle in to his palm.

“Oh.. c-cool,” you managed to get out.

“Cool?” Suga asked, pulling back a bit and raising his eyebrows. Your cheeks reddened as you realized how stupid your reply had been.

“Yeah,” you shrugged, trying to play it off. “I mean, I _guess_ you’re pretty okay.”

“I’m just okay?” He sighed and shook his head. “Well, if I remember correctly,” your heart stopped as he leaned in towards you once again, “you did tell me I was your type this morning. Also,” He stopped just before his lips met yours, a mischievous glint in his eyes. His lips brushed your cheek as he moved closer to your ear, leaving your skin tingling from the touch.

“Daichi is awful at keeping secrets,” he whispered.

You gasped, pushing away from Sugawara. His body shook from laughter, a playful smile on his lips.

“I’m going to kill him,” you groaned, dropping your head into your hands, embarrassed. Daichi _was_ awful at keeping secrets, but you had hoped that this would be the one he would keep. Your mistake.

Suga’s hand cupped your chin, bringing your face up so it was even with his. The playfulness was still there in his eyes, but he had a soft smile on his lips.

“(Y/N), I do like you. A lot.”

“But Sugawara..” You dropped your gaze, biting your lip. “Do you,” you looked up at him briefly, not missing how his face was suddenly filled with concern, “’whale-y’ like me?”

He stared at you for a minute, mouth slightly open, as if he had been expecting something more serious to come out of your mouth. When he realized what you had asked, he rolled his eyes and flicked you on the nose, chuckling.“Come here, you dork.” He grabbed your face with his hands and brought you to him, his lips finding yours once more.

You were definitely going to kill Daichi, you thought. But, that could wait. Right now, you had more important things to worry about.


End file.
